Total Drama Explosion
by Tyku
Summary: Welcome to the newest Total Drama contest! Send in your OCs and have them compete for 1 million dollars! Apps are open! There are 22 spots open, 11 guys and 11 girls! This season is all about danger!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

"Welcome to the newest Total Drama; Total Drama Explosion!" Chris McClain announced to the camera. Chef was standing next to him with a clipboard.

"You just need to read them the information for the application and then we're done for the day." Chef said, rolling his eyes.

"But I look good for the camera!" Chris complained.

"Get it over with." Chef said, grumbling.

"All right, all right, here's the application!" Chris said.

Here's the Application:

Name:

Age (16 – 18):

Gender:

Race:

Stereotype:

Eye Color and Shape:

Hair Color and Length:

Body Shape:

Height:

Weight:

Everyday Clothing:

Formal Clothing

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fear(s):

Personality:

Bio:

Why they should win:

Family:

Looking for a relationship:

Audition Tape:

Anything else I should now:

"I look forward to reading through all your applications!" Chris announced.

"You mean you look forward to making me read them…" Chef muttered.

"Yep!" Chris cheered.

"I don't see why I'm the one who only does the work around here!" Chef complains.

"Because I shouldn't have to do the work, I'm the host, you're the worker." Chris explains.

"I don't believe any of that at all! As the host, it is your duty to do all the work!" Chef yells.

"Fine then, I'll start getting the cabins ready for the contestants!" Chris yells before storming off to the cabins. The show would be taking place on an island just like the one Camp Wawanakwa. Chris went into the boys cabin first, calling one of the interns to the cabin in order to bring the mattresses, sheets, blankets, and pillows in so the beds could be set up. Chris got to work quickly, wanted to get it over with.

"Dammit! I broke a nail!" Chris complained as he had just gotten a pedicure.

"That's what happens when you actually work." Chef commented, laughing at Chris's broken nail.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm making you do all this work." Chris apologized. Of course he was lying, but Chef wouldn't know the difference.

"Man, it's all right. Just go fix your nail, I'll finish here." Chef said with a snicker.

"Thanks man, I'll talk to you later." Chris said, dropping the pillow he was holding and walked off to the makeup trailer.

Just PM me with your application! I look forward to reading them!


	2. Chapter 2

Announcement:

"Hello fans of Total Drama! We have gotten so many applications! Here is the list of the first 16 contestants!" Chris told the camera.

"We need more of you to sign up, maggots!" Chef yelled into the camera.

"Send in those apps so we can start this series!' Chris said.

Girls:

1\. Taya - I-love- Ouran-host-club

2\. Colette - 5everAwesome

3\. Rosalynn - LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy

4\. Ramona - CheerfulChatterbox

5\. Hester - zombiefear101

6\. Angel – EvilAngel666

7\. Emerald a.k.a Emma - mrspicklepants

8\. CC – ScorpioTheBadGuy

9\. Stephanie – Jade's One of a Kind

10.

11.

Guys:

1\. Andrew - CVluvVocaloid

2\. Tristan - CodeMeisterX

3\. Christopher - The Supreme Robichaux

4\. Damien - xevanster13

5\. Adam - ElizabethLifeStone

6\. Timothy – TheyAllFloat

7\. Kyo - Roronoa Zoro Ultimate Badass

8.

9.

10.

11.


	3. Final Cast list!

Announcement:

"Hello fans of Total Drama! We have finally gotten enough applications to fill out our roster! I am very excited to announce the final cast list!" Chris said into the camera.

"The cast list goes as followed! I don't want to hear ANY complaining about who made it and who didn't. Just get over it!" Chef yelled into the camera, holding a clipboard.

Girls:

1\. Taya - I-love- Ouran-host-club

2\. Colette - 5everAwesome

3\. Rosalynn - LaffyTaffyDaffySchmaffy

4\. Ramona - CheerfulChatterbox

5\. Hester - zombiefear101

6\. Angel – EvilAngel666

7\. Emerald a.k.a Emma - mrspicklepants

8\. CC – ScorpioTheBadGuy

9\. Stephanie – Jade's One of a Kind

10\. Evelyn - sugarlover1

11\. Kelly – Dimentioman97

Guys:

1\. Andrew - CVluvVocaloid

2\. Tristan - CodeMeisterX

3\. Christopher - The Supreme Robichaux

4\. Damien - xevanster13

5\. Adam - ElizabethLifeStone

6\. Timothy – TheyAllFloat

7\. Kyo - Roronoa Zoro Ultimate Badass

8\. Ashley a.k.a Ash - ashDanLand

9\. Noah - .3

10\. Brendan - CyborgNinja

11\. Jason - Smitty Werbanjagermanjensen

A/N: I will need everyone to send me their OC's stereotype if they are on this list! Look forward to the update soon, I've just been busy with deciding a lot of big life decisions. The update will be posted within a week!


End file.
